particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Citizens Party
Crimson|slogan = All Hail the Empire!|seats1_title = Imperial Diet|seats1 = |seats2_title = Duchies Diets|seats2 = |seats3_title = Cabinet Positions|seats3 = |flag = ICP Flag.png|website = icp.lu|footnotes = Politics of Luthori Political parties Elections|native_name = the Moderate Right|leader1_title = General Secretary|leader1_name = Alicia Reichert|leader2_title = Executive Committee|leader2_name = General Committee|dissolution = 7 January 4682}}Imperial Citizens Party '''(abbreviated and referred to as '''ICP, the party officially campaigned as the Moderate Right) was a national democratic, national-conservative and right-wing populist political party in Luthori, they were as well a member of the Identity and Democracy (IaD). ICP's main goal was to protect the Empire they successfully restored in 4622. Its precursor, the National Democratic Alliance, existed from 4605 to 4621, and before them existed the National Rally for Imperial Restoration from 4582 to 4605. The party was founded in 4621 by the political veteran, Franz Reichert as the main national-democratic movement. It was formed from the centre-right faction of the National Democratic Alliance (NDA). In April 4622, ICP successfully restored the Empire they had for so long fought for. The party became the second largest in the 4623 election, while Franz Reichert won the Office of the Imperator. Imperial Citizens Party formed a government with far-right Patriots Party and the White Rose, while obtaining the confidence and supply from the Social Democratic Party. Edward Daeva served as Prime Minister, from 4624 to 4632 under the Daeva I and Daeva II, the Holy Luthori Church replaced the White Rose during the second cabinet. In 4682, during its 100 years celebration, the party was attacked by members of the Radical faction of the party, these attacks now known as the ICP Celebration Attacks resulted in the total obliteration of the Imperial Citizens Party and the Reichert Family. The party programme is dominated by the Reichert's nationalist and authoritarian agenda. It has embraced economic interventionism, while maintaining a socially conservative stance that in 4631 moved towards the Luthori Church. ICP is a national democratic and pro-empire party, organized on the basis of Citizenship Thought. This principle, explored by Franz Reichert, entails the elevation of the nation's citizens and their right to freedom and their priority over other peoples. This does not however justify the right to look down or discriminate against others, but that ones own simply should be prioritized. History Founding The party was founded by Franz Reichert and the centre-right faction of the National Democratic Alliance on the 28 July 4621. During all of July tensions grew between the centre-right and centre-left factions of the NDA, fueled by right-wing parties pressuring the centre-right to break away. But because of the internal conflict on the 'NDA-07: Imperial Restoration'http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=606842 bill the party at last split up with the centre-left leaving first and creating the Social Democratic Party which was later followed by the centre-right breaking away. The origin of the party can be found in 4582 with the creation of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration. The NRIR had as a goal to restore the Empire and protect it, which their long term successor, the ICP, eventually did. The NRIR was led by Franz Reichert ever since its formation until its end in 4605 when it merged with the Social Democrat Party to form the National Democratic Alliance. The NDA led yet again by Reichert, lasted until 4621 when the tensions between the two factions of the party broke down, resulting in the former NRIR part of the NDA splitting and creating the Imperial Citizens Party. Restoration Conflict The conflict within the NDA caused the largest debate around the restoration of the monarchy in the Republic's history. The Holy Luthori Church and the White Rose set up a Restoration Commission with all the parties in the Diet to voice their vision of the monarchy. Both the centre-left and centre-right factions were monarchists but the centre-left wanted to establish a hereditary monarchy at the moment of the restoration, while the centre-right wanted to establish an elective monarchy with an increase of a 5 year term as a temporary solution until a true Royal family can take the throne. This conflict boiled over to the other parties in the Imperial Diet, causing a division in the monarchist parties, though the majority of them had the same idea as the centre-right faction of an elective monarchy temporarily. Franz Reichert era (4621 - 4632) The ICP launched its first bill in August 4621 right after its formation, that bill being the http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607029 'Bills of the Imperial Citizens PartyICP-01: National Security Act', this bill wishes to see the military taking charge as a de-facto police force, this bill was quickly supported by the Holy Luthori Church and the White Rose because of the recent closeness between the three in the "Restoration Conflict". The same month the former centre-left faction; now known as the Social Democratic Party reached out to the ICP in which the SDP would support an Elective Monarchy without the increase of the 5 year term, this approach by the SDP was the result of a lot of heavy debate in the Restoration Commission and it is believed that the SDP understood the necessity to take it one step at a time. The ICP quickly started drawing up the 'ICP-02: Imperial Restoration' bill and proceeded to put it on a vote. Imperial Restoration On the 1 April 4622, Franz Reichert's and the ICP's bill known as the http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607039 'ICP-02: Imperial Restoration' passed the Imperial Diet and became official. This bill was the party's greatest success and achievement in 40 years. Though the ICP hadn't even existed for a year before the restoration its founders have fought for it ever since the creation of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration in 4582 and the National Democratic Alliance in 4605. Because of the enormous support for the monarchy, Reichert is now celebrated as the Restorator of the Empire. The bill officially dissolved the Republic of Luthori and in its formed a new Holy Luthorian Empire under the guidance of an Imperator elected directly by the people. Involvement in the Diet Coup The Ministry of Justice led by the Fourth Secretary of the ICP; Augustina Storminger proposed the http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607159 'Government Bill: HIC/CoJ-01' in July 4622. The bill gives the police the power to arrest any citizens for any reason and that every person has the right to appeal to the Minister of Justice to have a judgement reviewed by another court. This bill was met with criticism from the opposition but was supported by the government, until the 4622 Diet Coup Attempt. This attempt led to the collapse of the Holy Imperial Cabinet II. The Office of the Prime Minister, the Ministry of Defence and the Ministry of Internal Affair spoke with the Ministry of Justice in secret of a plan to remove the revived CPL and the separatist PGP from the Imperial Diet. This coup failed with the SDP resigning from all of their cabinet posts, following with the ICP meeting in an emergency congress (2nd Party Congress) to discuss this attempt and ICP's position in the Holy Imperial Cabinet. The Congress decided to not back down from its position on its government bills but would resign from their cabinet posts as well. The Congress also decided that the General Committee would interrogate Augustina Storminger for her participation in the coup. The Committee decided to release almost everything of her testimony: "I was informed by the Office of the Prime Minister that such an plan as this attempt was going to be carried out. I decided to act as I had been ordered to by the ICP General Committee, and that was to obey the Head of Government and follow cabinet decisions... so I did. I did not inform the ICP Secretariat and General Committee of my planning of action as I should had done and I am very sorry for that." After that the Grand Secretariat decided to suspend Storminger from the party for 5 months. The Citizens Congress added the party policy that if a minister from the ICP has received orders or intends to do something that can shake the whole political landscape they must inform the Grand Secretariat, the General Committee and a newly formed Party Security Bureau who will handle the security issues that can hurt the party like this one. The ICP then formally apologized to the CPL and the PGP for ICP's unfortunate involvement in the event. Daeva Cabinets The party reached at the time its highest number after the 4623 election and was able to secure the Office of the Imperator for Franz Reichert. In 4624 after loosing the Office of the Imperator, the ICP formed the Daeva Cabinet I with the Patriots Party and the White Rose, as well as the Social Democratic Party acting as confidence and supply. During this cabinet in 4626, the Social Democratic Party deliberately did so the first three out of four government bills didn't pass the Imperial Diet. The reason for this is that the SDP demanded an increase in the spending for education, which was later given to them after discussions between the SDP and the PP in the 'Economic Commission for Increase of Education Funding'. It was also attempted to try to reform the Constitutional Court in to a completely independent agency, this however failed as different parties had their own vision for the Court. The reforming was discussed in the 'Committee for the Reforming of the Constitutional Court'. The same year in 4626, Nicholas Fredricson, on the behalf of the ICP, asked the Holy Luthori Church to become the Confidence and Supply for the cabinet as it was viewed that the SDP was an unstable partner, this was accepted by them. In mid August 4626, trade unions went out on strikes in opposition to the government's cut in budget for Health and Social Services so they could fund the education increase the SDP wanted. These strikes is known as the General Strikes of 4626 - 4627. The government responded that brute force would be forced on them if the strikes wouldn't be called off. The government came up with an idea, that being to take Health and Social Services hostage, meaning that if the strikes weren't called off, the government would decrease funding for Health and Social Services until they didn't have any funding for it. The strikes however continued and it was later decided to make them illegal which the government did. The mess resulted in over 500 people getting injured and 17 people dying. Daeva Cabinet II (4628 - 4632) The Daeva Cabinet II was created after the 4628 election with new parties like the Nationalist Party of Luthori and the Holy Luthori Church, the White Rose however was not part of the cabinet this time. Though the Head of Government was Edward Daeva, the de facto Head of Government was Imperator Franz Reichert, Daeva's uncle, who had won the Office of the Imperator in the election. In July 4629 the Communist Party of Luthori. organized a march in the city of Youk in Northriding to protest a law from the Holy Luthori Church, which had passed a month earlier. These laws has been described as extremely authoritarian to the point of totalitarian. To counter the protesters, the then recently formed, government approved, National Defence Forces sent out the Holy Guard and the Imperatorian Guard. The CPL responded with creating the Red Brigades, and started clashing with the NDF. The biggest achievement the Daeva Cabinet II was able to do was Reichert's 'Luthori Works' program, which helped over more than one million people get jobs, as well as laying the foundation of a solution to the unemployment in Luthori. Otherwise is the Daeva Cabinet II most known for being one of the most authoritarian governments of Luthori in recent history. Death of Franz Reichert With the death of Franz Reichert the ICP called for an emergency congress (4th Party Congress) to determine who was to be Reichert's successor as the General Secretary and who is going to be the candidate for the Office of the Imperator. During that party congress an election was held. After the leadership election, Shaela Reichert, daughter of Franz Reichert won the post of General Secretary and was officially announced as Franz Reichert's successor. Shaela Reichert era (4632 - 4651) Though Shaela Reichert was seen as a confident but girly individual, this appearance changed after her father died. The party and public was surprised over her ruthlessness during the 4632 ICP Leadership Election upon which Shaela took power in the party. Even though it says in party policy that a leadership election is to take place every four years, Shaela Reichert has managed to stay in power beyond her term and deliberately not held the elections in 4636 and 4640. In December 4641, a motion was presented in the 5th Citizens Congress that meant that the General Secretary was a life long post and that if anyone wished to have that post they needed to challenge the incumbent General Secretary. Internal reforms Ever since Shaela Reichert's rise to power, the party has followed an internal, moderate reforming. It has embraced National Conservatism more and rejected the former radical elements, though radicals still exists in the party and is grouped in the Ultranationalist and Axist factions. Both of them unable to secure enough mandate in the Citizens Congress to effect party policy, as they are overshadowed by the National Conservatives. Because of these reforms, more and more moderates join the party which is steadily decreasing the radicals. Kingston Cabinet The party decides to enter in the Kingston Cabinet I in 4639. The Cabinet almost lasted a year but did not accomplish much. It fell when the PP decided to vote in favor of a no-confidence motion of the LDP after the HLC had laid out its conditions for giving its support and confidence for the cabinet. These conditions were judged unacceptable by the PP members. As such the PP resigned from all of their cabinet posts as well as the Office of the Prime Minister, resulting in Deputy Prime Minister Lyra Daeva succeeding Catherine Kingston as Prime Minister. As Prime Minister, Lyra Daeva was able to keep the government in an effective shape so its successor could take up the government missions without problem. Following the early election, the ICP was the party that lost the most votes. In the opposition Following the formation of the Hopkins I Cabinet, the ICP stays four years in the opposition. In the 4644 election, the party gains 11 seats. Since the end of the Daeva Cabinet II, the party seems to stagnate at 10%. In late 4646, the party officially announces that it will give the Sanders Cabinet its confidence and act as its supply, this decision was taken right after the Patriots Party had done the same. Purge In September 4644, Shaela Reichert, after discovering a plot by prominent members of the party, issued a purge of those involved for the reason of disloyalty to the party line. Also known as the ICP Purge. Moderate Right In early 4647, the party officially announced that they will campaign as the Imperial Citizens Party - the Moderate Right. This decision was taken after many years of internal reforms and suppression of far-right and radical elements in the party, especially after the Purge of many party officials. As confidence and supply In March 4647, the party decides to provide confidence and supply to the Sanders Cabinet. After negotiations with the Holy Luthori Church, they put forward a bill presenting a increase in the legislative and executive term up to 5 years, this with the help of all government parties and a few others manages to pass it. After the 4649 election and the dissolution of the LDP, the ICP decides to provide supply and confidence to an HLC-CP coalition, known as the Pope William's Cabinet. The party won 9 seats after the early election. In August 4651, the party removed its confidence and supply and joined their ally, the Patriots Party in their motion for a no confidence. Banning In late August 4651, the Constitutional Court of Luthori formally banned the Imperial Citizens Party, because of members of it coming forward with testimonies of ICP's continuing involvement with the remnants of the banned Imperatorian Guard and their leader Marc Gallus, who is on the run. Because of the ban, the party along with their seats in the Imperial Diet was removed. It was later revealed in early September 4651, that the witnesses and their testimonies were fake and in reality intended on dirtying down the ICP, in the then coming 4651 early election. The Court apologized to the party and their voters and immediately lifted the ban. Resignation During the 7th Party Congress that was held from 5 December to 15 December 4651, the members of the ICP were shocked to hear General Secretary Shaela Reichert's announcement: "Our party has existed for 30 years, but our movement has existed for 70 years and it will continue to exist, hopefully forever... Our party has through out the 4620s been a major player and leader in two governments, we had of course briefly from 4640 to 4641, the Office of Prime Minister. Ever since my ascension as General Secretary, the party's support has dropped... so it is my duty to the voters and monarchists out there to resign as General Secretary and leader of the party. Therefore I am calling a party election to determine who is to be my successor. It has been my privilege to serve as General Secretary, and Secretary of State for Education. I will not only resign as leader of the party but from politics as well, I wish the party the best of luck... thank you all for my time here." 4651 leadership election After Shaela Reichert's resignation, a leadership election was held, with the nominees being, Shaela's children, Alicia and Casval Reichert as well as Shaela's cousins, Edward and Lyra Daeva. Both the Reichert siblings accepted, however the Daeva's did not, Lyra unlike her brother, endorsed Alicia Reichert, stating that she resembles her grandfather, Franz Reichert a lot. Alicia and Casval competed and the former eventually won, after her victory, Alicia nominated her brother to be the Imperatorial Candidate, which the Citizens Congress accepted unanimously. Alicia Reichert era (4651 - 4682) After Alicia Reichert won, she gave her victory speech, in it she promised that the ICP would become a REAL Moderate Right and that the party would reject any cooperation with the HLC, and instead opened up about working together with all other parties, even the CPL: I am very happy to have won the mantle of General Secretary and I believe this party with my brother Casval as our Imperator candidate will achieve a great deal of things. I intend on taking our party to become a real Moderate Right, we will reject the totalitarian HLC and will accept to sit down with all parties, even the CPL, I want to make this extremely clear, our party will from now on not work with the HLC in any way. The CPL might fight the Empire with reforms, but the HLC is destroying the Empire's image and turning the citizens against it... they are a bigger threat and we will combat them with all means necessary. All Hail the Empire! In 4651, the party loses 21 seats and reaches 9.18 % of the votes. In march 4652, former Prime Minister Edward Daeva, resigned from politics entirely and has now devoted himself to his retirement. In 4653, after the political crisis that lasted two years, the party wins 13 seats. The ICP stays in the opposition to the Jackson-Wright Cabinet. After the fall of the Jackson-Wright Cabinet and the 4655 early election, the party loses 28 seats and makes its worst electoral result with 8.21 % of the votes. At the same time, the far-right HLC wins over 40 % of the votes. Faction change After some internal fighting in 4656, the National Conservatives and the Social Liberals merged into the Loyalist faction and the Ultranationalists, Left wing nationalists and axists merged into the Radical faction. Opposition to the HLC During the reign of the Holy Luthori Church, the Imperial Citizens Party helped the then government to implement religious fundamentalist laws on the ground to remove the more extreme ones with the White Rose. Stinson Cabinet II In the aftermath of the 4660 parliamentary election, the ICP and the White Rose laid the foundation for the WR led Stinson Cabinet II. The WR-ICP led cabinet took a anti-HLC stance, the moment of its formation, with this stance they successfully passed the Reform Amendment Acthttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=612025 which removed many of HLC's extreme laws. The Stinson Cabinet II falls after the resignation of the AUP (former AfG) ministers. In the early election that followed, the party gained two seats. Hopkins II Cabinet The party joined a coalition lead by the Communist Party of Luthori against the Holy Luthori Church, known as the Hopkins II Cabinet. The coalition falls after the JPL calls for an early election in 4665. Following the election, the ICP makes its worst result in history and only gains 34 seats. Since the CPL and the JPL didn't support the common and agreed PP candidate for the Imperator election, the ICP ministers resign, seeing this as a betrayal of the CPL. In the opposition 4666 early election The party almost doubles its seat share and becomes the fourth party in Luthori. The strategy of positioning the party to the center between the HLC-WR-AUP alliance and the CPL-JPL-PP-SDP alliance seems to have worked. Johnson Cabinet After the 4666 early election, the party takes the initiative to form the Johnson Cabinet with the Justice Party of Luthori leading it and the Patriots Party and White Rose in early 4667. Some political commentators have pointed out that the ICP is the ones calling the shots in the cabinet and that it is why the party recommended Paul von Lobenstein as the Minister of Internal Affairs and Deputy Prime Minister, as he is infamous for being able to act behind the scenes. In 4670, the then Prime Minister Michael Johnson resigned from his post after his party, the Justice Party of Luthori was banned. This resulted in Paul von Lobenstein's ascension as the new Prime Minister from, 4670 to 4672. 4670 early election The party gains 4 more seats after the election. Reichert Cabinet A year after the 4670 election, the Imperial Citizens Party forms the Reichert Cabinet with the More Artania, the Patriots Party and the White Rose. Pope William's Cabinet III The party and the Holy Luthori Church forms the Pope William's Cabinet III in 4675. In 4677 however after the 4677 early election, the HLC dissolves leaving the ICP as the leader of the government with Minister of Finance, Carter Relish succeeding Pope William I as the Prime Minister. Relish's first act is to declare his intentions to govern together with the new Imperator, Casval Reichert who succeeded Pope William I as well. Weston Cabinet The party with the White Rose and the Patriots Party formed the Weston Cabinet after the 4678 election. Lion Cabinet The party was briefly part of the Lion Cabinet with the Social Democratic Party and the People's Reform, from December 4681 to January 4682. ICP Celebration Attacks In January 4682, the ICP arranged celebrations for a hundred years of an active movement, every party member from all over the country came the Horncastle to be part of the special 8th party congress, it was attended by the whole Reichert family as well. During he 7th day however, the congress was attacked by the Radical faction of the ICP, through the usage of bombs, which resulted in the party's obliteration. The horrific event is today known as the ICP Celebration Attacks. Factions Imperatorian Guard In April 4629 the Holy Luthori Church's bill to give the government authorization to create their own militias passed. This led to various party militias being formed and one of them was the ICP's Imperatorian Guard. The Imperatorian Guard's purpose is to serve the Party, the Empire and the Imperator. The party has full control of the guard but usually this control switches when the ICP wins the Office of the Imperator were upon the Imperatorian Guard declares their loyalty to the Imperator personally. Party Symbols * Rotelöwe: The Rotelöwe is what the crimson lion; party logo is called, though crimson means hochrote in Dundorfian it was actually decided that the lion was to be red, but was later changed to crimson so it could stand out more. In 4626 during the 4th Party Congress, the Party flag was adopted. This flag has a big black field with the Rotelöwe in the center of it. Classification Despite describing itself as a right-wing party, the Imperial Citizens party is classified by experts and political commentators as a far-right authoritarian party due to its opposition to the democratic principles and the rule of law.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=607159 The party wants unlimited police powers and restrictions on the right to appeal a judgement to a higher court. Ideology The party officially follows its own ideology and philosophy of National Democracy and Citizenship Thought: National Democracy The party has claimed that the state should be ready at any moment to intervene in parts of society that can't function alone but if it can, it should be left in the hands of the people through means of privatization. Citizenship Thought They believe that the national citizens of ones own nation should be prioritized before helping others as this is essential for a nations survival, and that without ones national citizens the nation can't survive or exist. Platform See: Party Bills of the Imperial Citizens Party See: Political Programs of the Imperial Citizens Party National political structures ICP has presented in their political program that they are for constitutional reforms including, among others: only allowing the Imperator to be able to propose a national cabinet, a temporary increase of the number of members of the Imperial Diet (but later decrease it), and increasing the length of a legislative and executive term, up to 60 months (5 years). ICP advocates increased criminal penalties. It postulates aggressive anti-corruption measures (including creation of an Anti-Corruption Bureau, to keep members of the cabinet and Diet in check), as well as broad and various measures to smooth the working of public institutions. ICP also wants to establish an independent Constitutional Court and have a clear defining of its structure and powers as well as defining the powers of all cabinet ministers and foremost the Imperator. The party also wishes to rename the Imperial Diet to the Imperial Senate as it would fit in the modernism of the elective monarchy. Diplomacy and defense The party is in favour of strengthening the Luthori Army through diminishing bureaucracy and raising military expenditures, especially for modernization of army equipment. ICP plans to introduce a fully professional army and install a compulsory military and civilian national service. It is also in favor of participation of Luthori in foreign military missions, in countries that suffer from military conflicts. ICP has also said that they plan to open military bases, land and naval in foreign countries. The party supports an isolationist attitude with internationalist policies. It supports economic integration and tightening the cooperation in areas of energetic security and military, but is skeptical about closer political integration. It is against any formation of globalist superstates. ICP is in favor of strong political and military alliances of Luthori with Dorvik, Istalia and Mordusia. Social policies The party's view on social issues are much more traditionalist than those of social conservative parties in other countries. Family policies The party strongly promotes itself as a pro-family party and encourage married couples to have more children. Prior to 4635 elections, it promised to build 3 million inexpensive housing units as a way to help young couples start a family. Medical stances Even as Luthori's abortion laws are among the most restrictive in the Artania, ICP however accepts abortion in medical emergencies which is currently allowed, in 4631 the party passed the 'ICP-07: Free with Morality Act' which took away funding for abortions in medical emergencies, which political commentators have speculated can be a sign that the ICP is moving towards absolute anti-abortion, though this has been denied by party officials. The party is for euthanasia and comprehensive sex education, but is however against in-vitro fertilisation. Nationalism The party has not officially stated that nationalism is their main ideology but has repeatedly shown obvious signs of such ideals. Such signs being in 4633, when ICP took command over the international Identity and Democracy organization which has as a goal to spread nationalism all over the world. Though party officials has instead distinguished themselves as "patriots", which the party has in fact officially stated that the ICP is a "patriotic party" who seeks to glorify the Empire. During the June 4635 election, Shaela Reichert said in her speech during the visit to the city of Liore that "the state is a value which we should take care of, and to be attached to, to love our fatherland - our beloved Empire, is what I call patriotism!" Party leaders Party leadership Electoral results Regional elections Positions held Imperators of the Holy Luthorian Empire from ICP Prime Ministers of the Holy Luthorian Empire from ICP Cabinet Ministers of the Holy Luthorian Empire from ICP Dukes/Duchesses of the Holy Luthorian Empire from ICP See also * History of the Imperial Citizens Party * Electoral Results of the Imperial Citizens Party * General Secretary of the Imperial Citizens Party Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Political parties